Jinguuji Marimo
Jinguuji Marimo is one of the main characters that appears throughout Muv-Luv Extra, Muv-Luv Unlimited, Muv-Luv Alternative, and Muv-Luv Unlimited The Day After, as well as Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles Atonement, who carries the nickname of "Mad Dog". She has also made an appearance in the 2011 remake of Kimi ga Ita Kisetsu and Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles Confessions. Her personality differs from instance to instance; In Muv-Luv Extra, Marimo is a kind teacher that, despite being ditzy, is well-liked by her students and those around her. This is in contrast to Muv-Luv Unlimited and Alternative, where her initial personality is a shadow of its past, replaced by her memories of combat against the BETA. While still kind to her charges, she had matured considerably, and is overall a much more serious person. Extra In Extra, Marimo serves at the homeroom teacher for the class of 3-B, attended by students such as Shirogane Takeru, Kagami Sumika, and at one point, Gohda Jouji. Much to her dismay, most of the class doesn't seem to respect her all that much by referring to her using nicknames, such as those used by Takeru; for example, "Marimo-chan" rather than "Jinguuji-sensei". She has a rather ditzy sort of personality, and is constantly bullied by her longtime friend, Kouzuki Yuuko. Yuuko also often forces Marimo to do things such as cosplay, and betting Marimo's "freedom" on things such as competitions between their two homeroom classes. She gained her nickname of "Mad Dog" during college, where she was fairly well-known to be a a bit of a frenzied drunk. Marimo also seems to have issues holding on to boyfriends... Unlimited In Unlimited, Marimo serves as the primary instructor for the 207th Training Unit. While she was given the rank of Sergeant in the UN forces, her rank in the IJA/MDF is that of a Major. Overall, Marimo is much more serious and capable compared to her Extra self. She also remains the longtime friend of Kouzuki Yuuko, who it is implied to have pulled strings to have Marimo serve at Yokohama Base. Here, she gained the nickname of "Mad Dog" due to an incident with one of her former trainees. Alternative Marimo remains much the same person as she was in Unlimited, with her background with some of her former cadets being fleshed out more, and some of her personal motivations being made clear. Unlike in Muv-Luv Unlimited, Marimo participates actively in a mission in Muv-Luv Alternative, showing her competency with TSFs first-hand during the 12/5 Incident. Alternative also further develops her relationship with Shirogane Takeru, and she becomes a very important mentor to him. If in Unlimited it was said that she taught and supported him in the technical side of war, then in Alternative she worked on the emotional side of it. At one point, Takeru experiences the terror of combat with BETA for the first time and becomes depressed, to which Marimo responds by telling him that everyone experiences something similar, and confessed to him how her own first time in actual combat against the BETA was similar, and told him not to lose his head over it, something she knew very well about. Atonement Marimo's backstory is further expanded in Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles Atonement, where the story of her past as a young pilot is told. Despite pursuing college education to become a teacher, Marimo is frustrated by the Empire of Japan's increasing obsession with a more military-focused education, which leads to her voluntarily enlistment in the Imperial Army in order to become an eishi, so as to do her part to end the war, and return the nation's education system to its original state. During her time as a cadet, she clashed numerous times with her group leader, Arai, due to their varying points of view. Arai feels that women should be behind the frontlines, doing womanly things rather than fighting, sometime Marimo vehemently disagreed with. Despite being at loggerheads, both Arai and Marimo continued to be assigned to the same teams during their training, their rivalry pitting them against each other, and at the same time, forcing them to strive to be their very best; both of them were consistently at the top of their class. During their training squad's Comprehensive Combat Examination, Marimo played a key part in helping her team to get past an automated turret blocking the cadets from their final obejctive. Due to that, Arai decided to accept Marimo, although not without telling Marimo that he is able to do so only by seeing her as a man. Eventually, after becoming an eishi, Marimo rejects her initial posting to be an instructor, and requests assignment to the Japanese Expeditionary Force that was sent to Dalian, China. Marimo was made a squadron leader, with some of her former teammates, Arai amongst them, under her command. Unfortunately, due a sudden surprise BETA attack on their position, most of the Imperial Army units deployed as the rearguard are all but annihilated. Marimo is among the few survivors, and after a few more battles where she tried to avenge her comrades by fighting recklessly, she accepts her reassignment to an instructional unit. She feels that she bears the weight of those who died under her upon her back, and in order to atone for that, she must instill upon the cadets all that she has learned through those that have gone before them and lost their lives. ''Confessions'' More of Marimo's past is revealed in Muv-Luv Alternative Chronicles Confessions, where she plays a vital role in Isumi Michiru's cadet life amongst the trainees of the newly-established 207th Training Unit in 1996. Having earned a name as the youngest pilot to be given a position as an instructor of the Fuji Tactical Fighter Training Group, Marimo has been assigned to the Imperial Army Hakuryou Base. Her cold and stern demenor has earned her a great deal of notoriety amongst the cadets, and her combat achivements in China a legend amongst her peers. The Day After Marimo now serves as the commander of the 1st Tactical Armor Regiment, stationed at Seattle. She seems to be burdened with extremely high levels of stress, guilt, and general angst and regret over what she perceives to be her own failings such as regarding Alternative IV, Kouzuki Yuuko, Squad 207, and Shirogane Takeru. Episode 00 Marimo appears near the end, having found and rescued Lilia Kjellberg shortly after the Battle of JFK Naval Base. Episode 01 As the commander of the 1st Tactical Armor Regiment, Marimo leads the unit into combat on several occasions throughout the events of TDA Episode 01. She later forms ''Wardog'' Squadron, a unit directly under her control which serves to carry out important tasks. She repeatedly makes references to a "soldier without the common sense of a soldier", saying that Tatsunami Hibiki is quite similar to that man. During the Defence of Seattle, Marimo's Type-94 Shiranui was disabled in combat, and her initial plans to carry out a suicide run on the Carrier-class BETA are continued by Hibiki, who successfully pulls it off. Episode 02 She has been relieved of duty and replaced by Captain Komaki Sayoko following the S-11 incident in Episode 01. She finds her new administration role enjoyable and spends her spare time as a volunteer in an elementary school, but she hasn't forgotten her past, her duty to the IJ/MDF, and the Japanese people living in Seattle. She is extremely protective of the Shogun, claiming that she is the final hope entrusted to her. She later participates in the retaking of the Seattle Food Plant, clashing against the infiltrators to protect the Shogun. Episode 03 Marimo remains in Seattle and occasionally visits Tatsunami when her work at the elementary school allows. During the NORAD recapture operation, Marimo is in Seattle and is seen inside of a building watching the rioting crowds below. She tells her panicking escort that it is her duty to calm the citizens, and that he should prepare her car. Later, she is seen attending the Four Country Conference as a Japanese representative. While the American and French negotiators argue over the terms of a peace treaty, she is concerned over the demands given by the French and worry how the Americans will respond. In a meeting with Hibiki, she and Maya Tsukuyomi ask him if his resolve in the Shogun has been shaken after his deployment to NORAD. When he affirms that he is still loyal, they tell him about the Kouzuki Report, written by Yuuko Kouzuki, and how interested both the Shogun and Ikaruga are in obtaining it. When asked by Hibiki if she knew the professor, Marimo describes Yuuko as a close friend. She laments that the possibility Ikaruga has already recovered the report is high, but she implies there are portions of it that have been redacted and kept in secret by trusted individuals. Before the attack on the JFK Hive commences, she is called in front of Makabe Sukerokurou. Marimo is quick to attack the behavior of the Imperial Guard over their handling of the situation with the Shogun and their lack of concern for the people of Japan. When Makabe brings up her involvement with Yuuko and the possession of an important part of the Kouzuki Report, she realizes the real reason she was brought in front of him. Takeru, who is also in the room, is ordered to apprehend Marimo. She pulls out her service weapon and aims at Makabe, who asks her if she really believes she could get away with shooting him. Takeru intervenes and stands between them, despite Marimo ordering him to move aside. Makabe gives permission for Takeru to die if need be; it is implied Marimo surrenders, unable to shoot her old student. It is confirmed when Takeru appears unharmed during the operation to destroy the JFK Hive. The members of Wardog squadron later discover through rumors that Marimo was detained under suspicion of ration embezzlement. Hibiki vehemently denies that Marimo would do such a thing, and he is immediately suspicious of Ikaruga's involvement. She is last heard of being sent to Hawaii, the seat of the Japanese government, for immediate interrogation over her involvement in the "Food Plant Scandal". Quotes "When you get to the point where you can laugh at your mistakes, you'll find new things to replace what you lost." "When the Laser-class emerge from that maw, it's the end for us... for all of humanity! Can you really let it end here? We have to win. We have to defend Seattle. Do you want to leave me with regrets, Tatsunami? Please Tatsunami! You're the only one who can do it now!" "Right now, our military government is a temporay measure." "It's for the sake of dealing with a national emergency, but someday, we have to return to a democracy." "By educating the children, I hope to build a framework for the future - for their future." Gallery Imperial hearts.png Metal gear marimo.png|Woman the Cool Spy...? retirement, hurrah.png|Jinguuji Marimo under interrogation after her actions in TDA Episode 01. This is a meguca victory.png|Finally living her dream. arent we all jelly, haha.png|No more Stalker-kun in this one. 4562343540033-1.jpg Transfer student.jpg Transfer students.jpg Af cast.jpg AF chara drunk.jpeg Extra cast drunk.jpg Yuuko Marimo uniform.jpg Notes *Chapter 7 of Muv-Luv Alternative is entitled "The Unforgiven". *The Chronicles segment focusing on Marimo's past is entitled "Atonement" . *One particular scene of hers has gained cult status amongst the fanbase. Category:Characters Category:Characters (The Day After) Category:Extra Category:Unlimited Category:Alternative Category:The Day After Category:Atonement Category:Chronicles Category:Kimi ga Ita Kisetsu Category:Altered Fable Category:Confession Category:Supplement Category:TSFIA